


Més que un jersey

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bed Humping, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Guided Masturbation (sort of), M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: There's a reason for Ivan Rakitić and Luka Modrić exchanging their shirts almost aggressively after every El Clásico match.





	Més que un jersey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so deep in this "Rakidrić hole" and there's probably no chance of getting out any time soon. There were some requests for a fic with their "rival teams shirts" as well as more dominant Ivan and phone sex so...here we go.  
> I hope there are not too many mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments welcomed! <3

_Hey, Ivan?_

_Yeah?_

_Are you doing anything right now?_

_Nothing special_

_Why?_

_Can I call you?_

_Are you alone?_

_You should have just called straight away :D_

_Look what I found_

 

Rakitić wasn't prepared for the picture that loaded on his phone screen - Luka sitting in what appeared to be an armchair, legs slightly parted, wearing nothing but a Barça shirt and some boxers. There was only part of his face on the photo, his lips, and chin, but then there were his perfectly exposed thighs that made Ivan's breathing suddenly much heavier.

 

_Where are your pants, captain?_

_I don't always wear them around the house_

_Especially when I want to be really comfortable_

 

There was a short pause. Ivan opened the photo again and then the phone buzzed in his hand.

 

_which I want with your shirt on_

 

Ivan snorted and pressed "save". That was some fine material. It could be  _better_  though.

 _Oh_. It gave him some idea. He put the phone down, ready to execute his plan, heading to the wardrobe.

Not even five minutes later, he was standing in the hallway in front of a large wall mirror, wearing  _nothing_  but Modrić's white jersey, trying to take a mirror photo of himself in the most provocative angle. He ended up with a series of photos. Shit, if someone saw him like that...

He found the perfect one; he stood like some fucking model there, half turned to the mirror with his back, so the name  _Modrić_  could be seen - as well as part of his naked butt - and the front as well.

As he sent it, he felt quite proud. And aroused, in all honesty. He wished he could see Luka's face.

 

_Why don't you play El Clásico like that?_

_it would be embarrassing_

_to have everyone watching how hard I get_

_just from being with you_

_no I mean why don't you play in the Madrid shirt_

_fuck you_

_oh I wish you would_

_can I call you then?_

_I need to hear you_

_sure_

This was getting interesting, and Ivan knew where this could possibly lead. He headed for the bedroom, as soon as he sat down on the bed, his phone rang.

"Ivan?"

"Hey."

"I missed this. Hearing your voice."

"What is this play with shirts supposed to mean?"

"Well I thought of you, and I had to put on your shirt. It's so comfy - I just love how it feels and how it looks, with your name on the back - "

 "You look more stunning than usual," Ivan purred. Upon hearing Luka's voice, he could help himself but shift a bit, with the free hand unmistakably moving towards his upper thighs and then -

"I love wearing this. I wish I had more of your stuff that I could wear when nobody's watching - "

"Does that arouse you? Knowing it's my stuff?"

"You have no idea  _how much_ ," Luka whined.

Ivan moved his hand, not resisting the urge to touch himself this time. "I might have - "

"Have I told you already that your voice is so sexy?"

"You always do - but go on, I like hearing that."

" _Your voice is so sexy_  - it does things - to me - "

"Yeah?" Ivan was moving his hand slowly, up and down.

"It makes me shiver to remember what you said and how it sounded - "

"Like what exactly?"

"Lika _I wanna fuck you so badly_  - the eagerness, the passion - "

Ivan groaned involuntarily.

"Does that turn you on?" Luka asked in a lower voice.

"Yeah. Talk to me like that - "

"What are you doing right now? Touching yourself? Where's your hand?"

"You like that? Knowing you make me horny just by talking like this?"

"Do  _you_  like that, knowing that all I'm doing is sitting here and talking to you?"

"Come on, Luka," Ivan puffed, trying to imagine the scene. "We can do this together."

 "Would you like that? Jerk off like this, moan into the phone - You know what I want? Take off that shirt."

"Wanna see me naked? I'll send you a pic - "

"No, no, just take it off, okay?"

 "Right. Hold on - " He quickly did as he was told, so now he was all naked and hard. "Yeah?"

"Good. I want you to take that shirt and rub yourself with it, fuck it, use it as a sex toy - "

Ivan's throat went dry and he could hear the blood pulsating. " _What did you say_?"

"You heard it, Ivan. I want you to fuck that shirt and think of me."

 "That's so  _nasty_  - " His voice still sounded more aroused than disgusted.

"You'll love it. I've done that too many times with yours."

Ivan was sure he could come just because of this information and the feelings it brought. "Oh,  _Luka_  - "

"Yeah, that's right - I want you to moan and breath nicely, I want to hear it - "

"Oh God - it's so wrong, it's your shirt and your club - "

"Just stroke yourself through the cloth and tell me how it feels."

"It's... _amazing_."

"I know right? You can do whatever you want with it, I just want to hear you - "

"Are you - are you  _doing this_  too?"

"Yeah - not with the shirt but - God I missed hearing your voice. And remembering it is not the same - " His voice was much more labored by now and Ivan couldn't help but imagine what exactly were his hands doing and how his face looked as he whimpered his quiet " _oh_ ".

"I wanna see you, Luka. You think we can video chat?"

 "This isn't good enough?"

"Oh, God, it is but still -  _I wanna see you_."

"Just wait a sec." Luka hanged up and took a moment to catch his breath; it wasn't really easy to cope with multitasking right now. He managed to get rid of his underwear, which was completely useless by now anyway, with only one hand, while with the other, he frantically searched on the phone for the right button to start a video chat. 

 Ivan was lying on his stomach, naked, or at least that's how it seemed from the angle - holding the phone in front of him, and the video was practically focused only on his face and neck, though when he lifted it, Luka got a nice view of his muscular back.

"Where did you put the shirt?"

"Where would you guess?" Raketa giggled, wiggling his hips a bit. 

_Oh. Of course._

" _Do you know where_?" he asked sweetly and Luka could hear the blood rushing to his heart.

 "Oh, I think I can guess - " Luka said numbly.

" _Yeah_ ," Ivan breathed out and lifted his hips enough for Luka to see -  _but not enough to see anything else_. "You know, sometimes I do this - when I'm thinking of you - " He was slowly rolling his hips, too slowly for it to be comfortable, and the movement that Luka wouldn't even notice had he not been _somewhat_ expecting it in this situation, made him want to scream. So Ivan is humping  _his_  jersey, the jersey he'd worn to El Clásico, and he won't even get  _a closer look_? "I love the friction - against the mattress - and even more the touch of that jersey, it feels so nice, knowing that you wore it, played in it - "

 "Come on, show me how hard you are - "

" _Na_ - _ah_  - " Instead, Ivan licked his lips provocatively and loudly, so loudly Luka shivered at the sloppy wet sound. Fuck, he'd give anything to have those lips all over himself.

 _Actually_ , the more he watched Ivan's moves, the better it felt and he didn't even mind not having _the full view_. Maybe this was even more arousing - not actually seeing anything. All he could focus on were Ivan's flickering eyelashes and his parted lips with his pretty tongue in between them - and those moans, oh those moans that sounded to shaky and loud, although they were slow and soft, Luka could listen to them all the time. 

"Stroke yourself for me, Lukita - wrap your pretty finger around your cock and just pump it, yeah? Let me see that - "

There was no doubt it was Ivan who became the playmaker now; Luka couldn't care less. He did as he was told, trembling at his own touch. He could only wonder how it would look like if someone took photos of them both doing this - him slouched in an armchair with one leg thrown over its arm, legs spread wide open, filming his own masturbation, and Ivan lying on his bed, thrusting into the mattress and his Madrid jersey.

"I won't last - you're too sexy and it's been so long - "

 Ivan's own moves were getting rough, the pace was much faster than before and even his breathing, the one that Luka thought of as a perfect sound to wake up to, changed into short pants. "I wish I could fuck you into the mattress like this - instead of the shirt - "

Luka couldn't resist groaning a little. _Where did Ivan get this idea_?

"I love hearing you moan and whimper, Lukita - can you do that for me? Hold the phone - yeah, just like that, show me.... God, I miss sucking that - feeling it grow harder in my mouth - "

" _Have mercy_."

"How does it feel? Heavy and full? I wish I could suck you dry - "

There was something demonic in the way Ivan could just change his voice from a soft whimpering to something as dirty as this, while his eyes kept their soft glimpse, and Luka loved that contrast between the angelic face and the devious smile that appeared on it.

"Show me your face now -  _I want to see your face,"_ Ivan demanded. It had an electrifying effect on Luka, who clenched his teeth and threw his head back as this was the sexiest thing Ivan could say, better than all the dirty talk. He felt a relief, not physical, but mental, that it was Raketa who said this and he himself didn't have to. Seeing Ivan's moaning face was more erotic than seeing his whole body; the body could be anybody's, muscular legs and perfect round ass and those fingers, it could be as well a porn actor but _that one face_ , it was _everything_ -  _it was Raket_ a, Raketa who was panting raspily, letting out moans that were still higher pitched and louder, biting his lips occasionally and closing his eyes just to open them in the next second to renew the eye contact.

"You're so fucking sexy like this," Ivan rasped when Luka positioned the phone so it would be focused on his face. "Can you -  _oh_  - can you moan for me? Don't be shy. I love it when you gasp for air, when you just sound like you need it, come on, louder, yes, just like that.  _Fuck_." The scene was getting more and more blurred as Ivan's breath turned into wheezing and his hands, probably shaking and trying to grip the pillow or the headboard of the bed, couldn't hold the phone firmly.

 " _Fuck_  - Lukita - look what you're making me do - " Ivan buried his face into the pillow and gritted his teeth at the cloth; Luka had to stop for a while to not just explode straight away because the way Ivan still moaned while biting the pillow was something unbelievable.

He'd give anything to be there with Ivan to soothe him, plant a line of kisses on his back, breathe against his ear and slide his hand in between him and the jersey.

" - I just want you to be here," Ivan panted, closing his eyes again, "so I could - pull your hair - while coming inside you - "

 "Ivan - "

"Yeah, say my name, just moan it baby, and let go - oh God - I need to - "

Luka watched as he struggled to get out any coherent words, as he gasped for the last time and the phone presumably fell out of his weakened hands, there was a shot at the ceiling and the sound of rustled bedsheets combined with much louder words that sounded as sobs in a litany " _Fuck, fuck-oh-oh God_  - "

 Luka's body reacted faster than his head; there was nothing but a wall or a ceiling on the phone screen now but he still held the phone in his hand, listening to the whimpers from the other side, unable to stop moving his other hand, and he came just from hearing Ivan's exhausted sobs. He trembled and gritted his teeth, making the blue and garnet shirt stained with come.

Their mixed heavy panting was the only audible thing for at least ten seconds.

" _Fuck_ ," Luka heard Ivan say and it made him come back to his senses. "That was intense."

"Look at that - " Luka hummed, showing the white stains on the striped shirt for the camera. 

"You're absolutely  _shameless_. I love it."

"We should do this more often - I love this sight - "

"I guess we'll need to exchange more jerseys then."

"Don't worry. I won't let you give your shirt to anyone else."


End file.
